Celestial Zodiac
by lastat-chan
Summary: Another family relitives to the Sohma family start to appear, and one of the rejected one's from both families wants to be accepted by the Sohma family will he ever fit in?


Tohru was cleaning from on side of the house to the other while Shigure typed a new story. Kyo lay on the roof and Yuki was watering his plants. Little did they expect a visitor from the rival cursed family… The Satsuri family member…

"Oh wow today is just lovely!" commented Tohru as she stopped for a moment to look up at the blue sky.

"Yes it's quite lovely," said Shigure.

Kyo rolled over on the roof and looked up at the sky and Yuki looked up from his secret base, just then a bad feeling passed through both of them.

"That… Smell…" said Kyo as he sat up, the wind blew to the east and the aroma it carried was not a favorable amongst the Sohma's. It was different from a normal human's smell and from those of the Sohma family. And there on the field up ahead was a hansom young man, his red hair blew in the wind and his large gothic silver eyes were hidden under his eyelashes. He wore beautiful skin tight black top and black slacks and boots to match, his hair was in a ponytail and his bangs covered his forehead.

"Ahh… Shigure-kun, it'z been a while."

"Vincent-chan…" said Shigure almost scornfully if he didn't have his good nature.

"Oh! I'm still a chan eh? Oh well I thought that would change at sixteen I suppose I was wrong."

"What are you doing here? You know your family hates ours, especially what you are."

"Oh contraire. You read me all wrong monsieur, I have only come to chat." he laughed.

"Oh Shigure-sama who is this?" asked Tohru as she walked in with some tea.

"An acquaintance who really shouldn't.."

"Ah, madame ça cava ?" he asked in a polite manner, Tohru just sweat dropped as he took her hand.

"Um, are you French?" she asked looking at him confused.

"Oui! And I am from a Japanese family isn't that funny?" he asked as he chuckled a bit. "Ah you seem cava tre bien!"

"Umm… I'm good?"

"Ha ha ha… What a lovely lady you have Shigure."

Shigure sighed he hated this boy's family even if the same blood coursed through they're veins. The Sohma family and the Satsuri family had no physical quarrels just dominant ones. Sohma won more often but the Satsuri side wasn't what you'd call battle fanatics, they were more for the classy side of things.

"HEY WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE!" screeched Kyo running in.

"Ah, chat boy bon jour!" smiled Vincent looking back at Kyo.

"You let go of Miss Tohru's hand this instant!" threatened Yuki.

"Oh, I'm not hurting her. I'm just being a polite gentleman no?"

"You're as far from a gentleman we can assure you of that!" said Yuki.

"Now, the three of you calm down!" said Shigure.

"Why are you guys fighting about?" asked Tohru with a confused look across her face.

"Ah, it'z a 'opeless cause. Personally I'm with ze Sohma side, but none of ze Sohma's will accept me."

"Uhh… Shigure-sama?" asked Tohru.

"I'll explain… Along time ago when the Chinese Zodiac animals took to the Sohma family, another kind of Zodiac took to the other side of the Sohma family, the Satsuri family in the far off European country. It was the Celestial Zodiac that took the Satsuri family the oldest Zodiac yet the less used. After that our families started to quarrel and went their separate ways, but quarrels kept breaking out. Eventually our families started fighting for dominance and we have won so far."

"DAMN STRAIGHT SO GET OUT!" screeched Kyo again.

"Ha… These battles so useless… Zey're tearing ze family apart."

"… What do you want here?" asked Yuki.

"I came for a visit! Or does Kyo-san wish to fight me?" asked Vincent, automatically Kyo stood up.

"Oh man it's gonna feel so good kicking your ass! Get ready for a beating snob!"

"Ah as boastful as ever no? Ha ha, silly chat you and your temper!"

Kyo lashed out at Vincent at full strength and Vincent merely ran out of the way he was fast, but so was Kyo, he threw several punches but just like Yuki, Vincent dodged each and every one of them. Kyo's eyes widened as Vincent delivered a one hit KO blow to his stomach. Kyo fell backwards and hit the ground with a thud, he couldn't move.

"Ah ha ha! It looks like I am ze winner zis time no?" asked Vincent as he knelt down and helped Kyo inside.

"He beat Kyo-san?" asked Tohru.

"It seems so… So this is the misfit of the Satsuri family no doubt." Mutter Shigure.

"Oh don't worry about chat boy he'll be up in ze time of two hours. Non non non maybe less zan zat he iz a Sohma no? Maybe an hour," said Vincent smiling.

"So you're the only Scorpio born to your family side?" asked Yuki.

"Oui… Ah and what a heavy burden it iz. No one trusts you with anything if only one Scorpio is born to ze family. Ah so heavy it iz…"

Tohru's eyes were tearing up when she saw the disdain in his eyes and the hopelessness in his youthful voice. Vincent looked over to her in surprise and confusion.

"Oh you poor thing. That sounds horrible!"

"Oh, Mademoiselle please don't weep for me. I am quite used to it," said Vincent hugging her only to transform.

"Oh we should've told him."

"Tohru isn't…" said Yuki trailing off to see the smoke had cleared and Tohru was sitting there with clothes surrounding her and a scorpion on her blouse and Tohru was to scared to move her eyes widened and then she let out a shriek that woke up Kyo, he stormed in and saw the scorpion on Tohru and threw it off of her.

"What the hell was a scorpion doing here!" asked Kyo angrily.

"That was Vincent," said Shigure sweat dropping as he picked up the scorpion.

"Is… He going to be ok?" asked Tohru looking back at them.

"I'm sure he is going to be once he wakes up," said Yuki.

Finally after an hour or two Vincent started to come back to consciousness and he transformed back to normal and automatically put back on his slacks and shirt, he noticed he was in a room with a soft bed and a dresser, it smelt like a girl's room.

"Oh your up!" chirped Tohru.

"Ou-oui! Are you not part of ze Sohma family?" asked Vincent frightfully.

"No, I'm afraid I'm not. I'm sorry for Kyo throwing you," said Tohru sweating.

"Non, I'm used to it. Merde I've had it happen to me several times already," laughed Vincent thinking of the many times women and men have thrown him off in panic.

"Umm… I see, but does it hurt?" asked Tohru.

"'Urts like a son of a bitch! But I'll get over it!" smiled Vincent.

"Oh… Ok! Umm… You need anything?"

"Oh non, I'm fine just fine! I am lucky to have ze madam of ze house watch out for me. You must be ze best wife I've ever seen; Shigure-sama must be so 'appy!"

"I'm not married," said Tohru innocently, then a hint of concern entered Vincent's eyes and his smile turned to a frown.

"Akito… He hasn't done anyzing to you?" asked Vincent.

"No, he hasn't why?" asked Tohru only to see a smile return to Vincent's face.

"Ah, well zen if it'z to you leisure to stay 'ere, zen welcome to ze family!"

"I'm afraid we've already done that," said Yuki walking in.

"Oh Yuki-san, I'm starting school where you three are! I'm going to talk to Akito to zee if I can be adopted az a Sohma! Zee you both tomorrow!"

Yuki and Tohru watched him run off down the block, and towards the house, and only time would tell what quarrel was going to break out.

Chapter 1 end…


End file.
